


Good Morning Sunshine

by hopefulundertone



Series: I Am You [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M, but not really, rated m to be safe, somewhat smut, suggested - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:05:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulundertone/pseuds/hopefulundertone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short drabble where Ten and Eleven get up in the morning. Eleven tries to top, but Ten isn't having any of his nonsense.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Under the Oncoming Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354336) by [RefugeeofTumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RefugeeofTumblr/pseuds/RefugeeofTumblr). 



> no actual smut, but rated M just to be safe. IM so sorry for any mistakes in this thing because I wrote it at 1 am and it's un-betaed so yea sorry.

"Mmph." The Tenth Doctor snuffled, slowly coming back to a plane of relative consciousness.he was so warm, and sleepy, and completely contented to lie here for the rest of the day. That was, until he felt an inquisitive pair of lips probing his own. His eyes opened briefly and blearily to see the Eleventh Doctor smiling somewhat deviously down at him. "Morning." Ten didn't reply, busy futilely trying to snuggle further into the warm body beside him. A moment later, a sigh came from somewhere above him and slender arms gripped him, drawing him up and closer to the warm chest of his bedmate. Again, the same supple lips pressed against his, this time more insistent, and Ten began to wake up fully. He could feel Eleven shifting, trying to get on top of him, and smiled lazily, blinking at the sight of bed-ruffled Eleven hovering above him for a second, lowering himself and kissing Ten, who let his skilled tongue daze Eleven for a moment, tangling his fingers in the older Timelord's somewhat ridiculous hair, before flipping them over, switching their positions with a practiced ease. He was, after all, the one who'd had Jack as his companion more recently. He'd picked up a few things.   
Eleven gave a small mewl of protest, pushing half-heartedly at Ten's arms, which were pinning him down, and his chest, all of which proved ineffective, as Ten descended on him, kissing him forcefully against the pillows, bruising his lips as much as he could. A muffled groan escaped Eleven, and the spiky-haired tenth regeneration's smirk widened, using his practiced skill to dart his tongue into Eleven's slack mouth and nibble at his lower lip. He could feel the other's tongue reciprocating- that was cheating, Eleven obviously knew every spot that riled him up-, and he gripped Eleven's hips, breaking the kiss to descend on his exposed neck and nipples,  determined to dissolve the older Timelord into a pool of quivering, screaming pleasure.  
   
"I- nergh- really shouldn't- rassilon's sake!- shouldn't have woken- ohhh- you up, huh?" Ten grinned wickedly at Eleven's babbled and gasped statement, licking the pert nub in his mouth expertly and sucking on it for good measure, eliciting a low moan from the older Timelord as the fingers in his hair tightened involuntarily. His own fingers were slipping Eleven's boxers down, cupping his arse and grinding roughly into him, enjoying the litany of breathy moans and curses, both English and Gallifreyan, that flowed freely from the gasping mouth above him.   
   
"No, you shouldn't have."


End file.
